Sex, Drugs, and Tribadism
by Dylan S. Thompson
Summary: Brittany and Santana go on a trip and have some fun!


A/N: This is a fic I wrote based on this prompt at the glee kink meme: _"Santana is still a virgin and has never had an orgasm before. Brittany is determined to swipe her v-card and make her come for the first time. They take drugs to relax a little, so it's easy for Brittany to get Santana in bed. Santana loses her virginity and they scissor. At the end they eat each other out because they have the munchies. Bonus if Santana's a screamer" _ I guess this is technically an AU, since I can't see Santana changing this much in just a couple of years. But I loved the idea of an inexperienced, naïve Santana so much that I just ran with it. To the prompter: I hope this is kind of what you wanted!

**Sex, Drugs, and Tribadism**

"Have you ever done this before?"

As usual since she had met the brunette six months before on the first day of eighth grade, Santana Lopez sounded nervous. She was staring at the taller blonde wide-eyed, with a something like panic lurking below the surface. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"Nah, I'm a virgin in this too. But Clint told us all the dos and don'ts, and I trust him. Plus we've got some smoke to keep us calm."

Santana kept her eyes locked with Brittany's for a moment, before looking down adorably and giggling. Brittany's smile widened at the sight, warmth suffusing her. She moved closer to Santana, behind her, and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. She rested her chin on Santana's shoulder and cooed, "Don't worry, San, we'll be fine. Trust me."

"I do," Santana said bashfully.

Brittany hadn't expected a response to her reassurance, let alone one so immediate and touching. Her heart started to beat faster, she tightened her grip. A dopey smile crossed Brittany's lips, and without thinking about it she pressed a kiss to the crook of Santana's neck. A low moan escaped from Santana at the soft contact, which made Brittany's heart beat even faster. 'Obviously this shit is kicking in,' she thought wryly.

Brittany put that out of her mind for a moment, and began to nuzzle and lick her friend's neck and shoulder, drawing appreciative whimpers from the Latina. She continued her actions, making Santana more and more flustered, until she was nearly hyperventilating. Brittany forced herself to stop and break contact, her heart jumping when Santana moaned in disappointment.

Santana whirled around and locked eyes with the blonde; she looked wild. Her breathing was ragged and heavy, and her eyes were dilated, filled with desire and confusion. At the sight, Brittany burst into hysterical, glorious giggles. "Wow! We are definitely rolling now!"

"Why'd you do that?" Santana demanded hotly. Her eyes darted from Brittany's eyes to her lips, and then swept up and down the girl's entire body. "Why'd you stop?"

Ignoring her questions, Brittany just said, "I'm going to get the water before we forget." She pointed to her desk, where there lay a Ziploc bag filled with a quarter ounce of high quality weed, and said, "Break up one of those nugs before I get back, and load up the pipe."

She chuckled and headed toward the doorway. When she reached the portal, she turned back to Santana and they locked eyes. Immediately a feeling of heat raced through Brittany; Santana's eyes darkened with desire, as did Brittany's. She took a deep, steadying breath and repeated, "Get the weed ready. If we don't mellow out, I think I might catch fire."

In the kitchen, Brittany was calmer. She could still feel the effects of the ecstasy that Clint had sold them, but without Santana in the room her emotions weren't ratcheted up to uncontrollable levels. She rummaged through the cabinets until she found a gallon pitcher, and then filled it with water. She grabbed two glasses as well. She turned to head back to her bedroom, but stopped suddenly and took a deep breath. It really was amazing how much just the presence of Santana affected her.

Santana Lopez. The girl drove her crazy. Ever since they had met, on Santana's first day of public school, Brittany's life had become both unendingly awesome and unbelievably complicated. The inexperienced, naïve girl waiting for her in her bedroom had captured her heart almost immediately. She was just so adorably intimidated by everything. Part of Brittany wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the other girl, loving and protecting her from all the assholes in the world, keeping her innocent forever. Of course, there was another part of her that wanted nothing more than to corrupt and debauch Santana. That part was obviously winning out, which is why she had contacted her cousin Clint.

When it had become apparent that her new best friend had never done anything rebellious, had never drunk or smoked or snuck out of the house or anything, Brittany began to rectify the situation. She'd gotten Santana drunk ages ago, and getting high had followed soon after. Brittany hadn't pushed it any further for awhile after that. When they had watched "Harold and Kumar Go to White Castle" and seen Neil Patrick Harris tripping balls on ecstasy, however, the desire to follow suit had been powerful.

Clint wasn't actually her cousin. In fact, he had been her first crush and her first sexual partner. But their mothers had been best friends since childhood, and were closer to each other than sisters, so Clint's mom was like her "aunt". Clint and Brittany had known each other since infancy, and likewise were incredibly close. Clint was the first person Brittany had told when she began to think she was attracted to women. He was also the first person she told when she realized she was into with the new girl at school who happened to be her best friend.

She took another deep breath and marched back to her bedroom. She nudged open the door with her behind, immediately able to tell that Santana had already taken a hit from the bowl, and called out, "Agua!"

"Mmmm," Santana moaned deliciously, as if Brittany had just offered her a pound of chocolate. Santana was lying on her back on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. She reached out, making grasping motions. "Gimme!"

Brittany carefully filled up a glass and knelt down to hand it to the extremely high girl on her floor. She sat down fully and reached for her pipe to take a hit. She was about to flick the lighter when she noticed that there was nothing but ash in the bowl. "You smoked the entire bowl?"

Santana lifted her head from the floor and regarded Brittany sheepishly. "Sorry," she said in an innocent, little girl voice. The molten lava in the dancer's veins, which had disappeared while she was in the kitchen, began flowing again like a river. She laughed at her own predictability and at Santana's actions.

"No harm done," she said, grinning. "It's just funny."

Brittany reached over the prone Santana and grabbed the baggie and her science textbook. She crossed her legs, extracted another nugget, and began breaking it up. She concentrated on her task, and didn't notice Santana crawling over to her until she laid her head in Brittany's lap.

"Thank you for doing this with me," Santana whispered, pressing her face into Brittany's thigh. Brittany's heart raced, but she didn't respond. Santana lifted her face up, and rested her head on the top of Brittany's thigh. "Your friend was right…adding the weed changes everything. Before, it was like I was on fire. Every little movement, every second I looked at you…I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't think of anything but trying to satisfy the burning and the aching."

"And that's…gone?" Asked Brittany with a frown.

"Nooooo," responded Santana, drawing out the word sensuously. "Not gone…but before my body was the only thing I could think about. And yours. Now, my body barely seems to exist. I'm stuck in my head, watching my thoughts. They're pretty. You're pretty too, Brittany." Brittany opened her mouth to respond, but Santana didn't pause long enough. "The physical world is pure happiness now, but I can't stop thinking."

"Or talking," Brittany teased. Santana blushed, and stuck out her tongue. But she continued to talk. She couldn't help herself. The mixture of drugs had flipped a switch in her brain, and suddenly there was no filter. She poured her heart out about anything and everything, stopping only to down another glass of water to relieve her parched throat or to go to the bathroom to relieve her seemingly shrunken bladder. She spoke about her past, her strict Catholic upbringing, and her years at an all-girl, private school. She revealed that she had stopped believing in God when her mother died, but had rediscovered her faith recently.

"Why's that?" Asked Brittany, taking a hit off her pipe. They were already on their fourth bowl, and they were both reaching the peak of their trip.

Silence answered her at first. Brittany glanced down; making sure that her friend hadn't passed out. She hadn't. Santana was staring into space, worrying her lip. Brittany gazed in admiration at the lines and contours of her friend's beautiful face. After a minute, Santana lifted her eyes and caught Brittany's gaze. They stared deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, Santana seemingly searching for something. Finally she nodded slightly, and whispered, "You."

Brittany cocked her head in confusion. "Me what?" She asked, reach down and stroking Santana's hair.

"It was meeting you," Santana said with intensity, "that restored my belief in God. He sent me an angel from Heaven to help me get through my grief, to help me with public school, to be kind to me and protect me from bullies like Rachel, to make me a better person."

"Oh, Santana," whispered Brittany, her voice thick with emotion. "Oh, you glorious, glorious girl." She wiped away the moisture that was accumulating at the corner of her eyes and motioned at the other girl. "Come here," she said.

Santana scrambled out of her prone position and sat on Brittany's lap with her back against Brittany's chest. Brittany rested her chin atop Santana's head and murmured, "I'm no angel, San. I think I've corrupted you. I've got you high, got you drunk…look at tonight, for crying out loud!"

"You've opened me up to new experiences," Santana responded quickly and firmly. "You've shown new worlds. I feel closer to the Divine right this second than I ever have."

"Wait till you try shrooms," Brittany quipped.

"I'm serious!" Responded Santana, turning her head to regard Brittany with a frown.

"I know," Brittany responded quickly. "I know, I'm joking, I'm sorry. I'm just…overwhelmed, San. That is seriously the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me." Brittany swallowed and stared deeper into Santana's eyes. Their faces, already only inches apart, began to move closer. "You're just…you're incredible, Santana."

Santana broke eye-contact for a moment, bashful. When she returned her gaze to Brittany's, Brittany made her move. She closed the remaining distance between them, gasping at the electricity that passed between them when their lips met. Maybe it was the drugs, maybe the girl…but it was a kiss unlike any that Brittany had ever experienced. Santana, surprisingly, was the one who deepened the kiss. Santana took advantage of Brittany's gasp, deepening the kiss and exploring the blonde's mouth with her tongue.

As Santana explored with her tongue, Brittany explored with her hands. Her hands raced along Santana's soft, lithe body like she was under some sort of time limit. She stroked the Latina's bare shoulders, and pressed her hand flat against her stomach. Brittany wanted to push even more, go even further. Now that the door had been opened, she wanted to sprint through it.

At that moment Santana broke their kiss and leaned back slightly. She gaped at Brittany in wonder, feeling hot at the sight of her bruised, swollen lips and face splotchy with arousal. "Wow," she gasped, breathing heavily. "Wow."

Brittany giggled at the flabbergasted look on Santana's face. "Yeah, that was amazing. I'm not saying that this is because of the drugs, but they certainly enhanced certain things, you know?"

"That was my first kiss," Santana blurted suddenly, ignoring or not hearing Brittany's question.

"With a girl," Brittany finished for her. "Mine too." Her eyes widened when Santana began to shake her head. "At all?" Santana nodded, feeling more embarrassed and shy than she ever had. All that washed away when Brittany's eyes lit up with joy and her face split into the biggest grin she had ever seen. "That's awesome, San. I feel so…honored."

Santana lowered her eyes demurely and whispered, "I'm glad it was with you."

Brittany's grin somehow widened, and she leaned forward to place a quick kiss on Santana's lips. "I'm glad it was too," she said with a wink. She laughed in delight. She loved that she was Santana's first kiss, actually. "I always assumed you were a virgin, babe, but I figured you'd fooled around a little with someone."

Santana shook her head firmly. "I've never even," she lowered her voice to just the barest of whispers, "touched myself before."

Brittany's eyebrows nearly shot off her head she raised them so fast and high. If she thought the idea of being Santana's first kiss was playing havoc with her heart, the ideas racing through her head now were nearly destroying her. First kiss, first orgasm, first sexual partner…suddenly, and completely irrationally, Brittany wanted to be Santana's first everything. Anything sexual Santana ever was to do, Brittany wanted to be there.

"Let's get on the bed," she said after a few moments of silence. Santana's head whipped up, and she gasped at the burning desire she saw in Brittany's eyes. She knew exactly what Brittany was thinking, and had never wanted anything as much. But she was also terrified. She hesitated for a moment, but complied when Brittany said firmly, "Get on the bed."

Santana stood up quickly, but was unsure what to do next. Should she take her clothes off? Or just lay down and let Brittany do it for her? Or should she call the whole thing off and tell Brittany she was only ready for some kissing. Or…

Brittany took the matter out of her hands then. "Lay down, sweetie."

Santana swallowed, steeled her resolve, and crawled onto the bed. She lay on her back and watched in rapt attention as Brittany crawled up to her and straddled her. Brittany stared down at her lovingly, which filled Santana with a cozy, comforting kind of warmth. All her fears were dissolved by that look and that feeling, and she reached up, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and drawing her back down to her mouth. It was a different sort of kiss than the previous one, more gentle and adoring. She was slightly surprised that two kisses with the same person could feel so different. She let her hands roam Brittany's body, exploring the taut muscles of the dancer's back, squeezing and kneading her perfect ass. She moaned into Brittany's mouth, already rocketing toward the edge of control. She had dreamed of this, sometimes literally, for months. There was a small part of her that was afraid that this was another dream, afraid that this would end any moment and Santana would be alone in her bed with nothing but her frustration.

Brittany lifted Santana's front half up and removed her shirt, then removed her own. She lunged back down, capturing Santana's lips with her own, languishing in the feel of her skin on Santana's skin. She broke the kiss with a moan and began kissing and sucking along Santana's neck and shoulder. She hadn't fully realized it before tonight, but apparently that part of Santana's body was irresistible to her. She had Santana's entire body at her disposal, and she was back to where she started.

Brittany forced herself to move on, placing gentle kisses along Santana's collar bone and sternum. She shifted slightly and began licking and nipping at the other girl's hardened nipples. Santana gasped at the feeling, bucking her hips up against Brittany's. Brittany smiled against Santana's breast before switching to the other one, with similar results. She took the opportunity of Santana's bucking hips to quickly remove the girl's shorts and panties.

She knelt up to remove her own bottoms, and then stared down in wonder at the sight before her. The petite, perfect body of her best friend was fully exposed to her, and the girl was moaning and writhing with need. She looked up at Brittany desperately, and panted, "Britt, please. Please, Britt!"

"Please, what?" She asked with a grin. Santana couldn't form words at this point. Instead, she grabbed at Brittany's hand and brought it to her breast, moaning loudly when Brittany took the hint and began kneading her flesh. "Well, since you asked so nicely…"

Brittany leant down again, re-igniting the heated kisses between them. Brittany continued for a moment kneading Santana's breasts and tweaking her nipples, each time causing Santana to keen and buck against her. Soon she moved her hand onto fresh vistas, sliding it slowly down Santana's belly. The other girl tensed up more and more as Brittany's hand approached its destination, which worried Brittany slightly. She glanced up to make sure Santana was still ok, only to find herself caught in the most intense gaze she'd ever seen. Reassured, she went for the gold.

She caressed the brunette's soaked folds, luxuriating in the heat emanating from the girl's center and the fact that she was the cause. Without warning, she plunged two fingers deep into Santana, causing her to shriek in delight. "Yes! Brittany! MORE!"

Brittany was happy to comply. She wanted to give Santana everything she could; she wanted to give her the best night of her life, the perfect loss-of-virginity experience. She angled her thumb so that it was resting against Santana's engorged clit and began to thrust in and out of Santana, establishing a rhythm which the brunette matched with her undulating hips. Brittany continued relentlessly, her hand moving so fast it blurred. As Santana rocketed closer and closer to release, her movements became more and more jerky and erratic. "More, Brittany! Harder! Please!" Santana continued screaming her pleasure, begging for more, until suddenly she wasn't. "Wait, wait! Hold on!"

Brittany jerked her hand away as if burned. "What's wrong," she asked frantically, terrified she had done something wrong. "Did I hurt you?"

Santana shook her head in response, but was unable to respond immediately. She had been so close to the edge, so close…she needed a moment to get her body enough under control to speak. She writhed on the bed, fisting the sheets in her hand, searching for some sort of ballast. Brittany was transfixed at the sight, and it took every ounce of her will not to ravish Santana. "No," the brunette finally responded. "No, you were wonderful. Amazing. Unbelievable."

"So…?"

Santana bit her lip in slight embarrassment, but plunged forward. "There's something I want to try," she said timidly. She took a deep breath and spit out, "Tribadism." Brittany looked at her in confusion. "It's a very popular sexual practice among women," Santana clarified. Brittany definitely looked interested, but still confused. Santana rolled her eyes and said, "Commonly known as "scissoring"."

Brittany's eyes lit up and she gasped with laughter, "Oh!" She continued giggling for a moment, her delight causing Santana's discomfort to disappear and join in the laugher. "For someone who had never been kissed before tonight, you sure do know a lot about what women do in bed."

"I did research," Santana said, grinning, bashful. They grinned at each other for awhile, neither capable of breaking eye contact with the other.

Finally Brittany asked, "Alright, babe. Where do you want me?"

"Sit up and lean back," Santana asked. Brittany quickly complied. "Alright, now, just move your leg…there…alright...now scoot your hips to mine and…Oh god!…I think you can figure it out from here."

Brittany smirked and began to grind her hips against Santana's, her breath roaring in her ears. She'd never been so turned on than at this moment. Every time their clits brushed, it felt like an electric shock. Their arousal lubricated their movements as they heaved and surged against each other. They had been so close to begin with that it didn't take very long to reach their release. It was the idea, and the feel, of their juices mixing together, becoming one, which pushed Brittany to the edge, but she held on and waited for Santana. She didn't have to wait very long, as Santana was rocketing ever closer and becoming ever louder.

"Oh, GOD! Yes, Brittany! Britt! Yes, Yes! MORE! GOD, BRITTANY!" As she climaxed, Santana lost all powers of rational thought and her expressions of joy were contained only in inarticulate screams, alternating between shrill and guttural. Brittany, satisfied that she had ferried her lover over the edge, collapsed backwards and enjoyed her own release, surfing on the sound waves of Santana's screams.

They laid like that, boneless and barely conscious, for what seemed like ages. Neither could say a word, though they locked eyes and linked pinkeys, satisfied in their own version of communication. When they regained their strength they laboriously crawled to the head of the bead and into each other's arms. "That was amazing," Santana murmured sleepily, kissing along Brittany's jaw and ending up at her lips. "Astonishing. Heavenly. I can't even…words just can't…"

Brittany smiled in delight and tightened her grip on her lover. "I know," she reassured, planting a gentle kiss against the brunette's temple. They were silent for a moment, relishing the feel of each other and slipping closer towards sleep. The silence was broken, after awhile, by a low chuckle from Brittany.

"What's so funny?" Santana murmured against Brittany's chest.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier. You still think God would approve?"

Santana rolled her eyes and said immediately, "Of course."

Brittany raised an eyebrow and asked incredulously, "Really? But-"

"God doesn't make distinctions," Santana said, closer to unconsciousness than ever. "People do. God just loves and loves and loves…there's no way God would disapprove of something so beautiful…alright?"

Brittany squeezed Santana tightly and kissed the top of her head, "Alright, babe. I believe you."

Soon after, both were asleep. They napped for a little over an hour, and when they awoke both were coming down from their ecstasy trip. There was a brief moment, just a sliver of time after they awoke, when it was awkward and it could have gone south, but when Santana strained upward and captured Brittany's lips with her own, their friendship had officially changed forever.

They got out of bed and continued their evening. The ecstasy was gone, but they still had a copious amount of weed, which they eagerly partook of. The next few hours were incredibly chill and awesome. They got baked out of their minds, watched movies, danced, and tried endlessly to satisfy their munchies with chips, cookies, fruit, and anything else they could find. Finally, a few hours after they awoke, as the credits of "But I'm a Cheerleader" rolled, Santana turned to Brittany with a devilish smirk.

"I was thinking…" Santana began, her smirk turning into a grin.

"What?"

"Brittany," Santana began…her grin turning into a big goofy smile lighting up her face, "do you think that if I start eating you out I won't be hungry anymore?"

Brittany was shocked at Santana's forwardness for a moment, but quickly mirrored Santana's goofy smile with one of her own. She might like this new, confidant Santana.

"Well," she began slowly, "You can't know until you try."


End file.
